1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beam projector, and more particularly, to a system for adjusting images of a beam projector capable of adjusting colors and geometrical shapes of images at a user's viewpoint by photographing images projected on a screen using a camera attached remote controller and extracting specific patterns from the photographed images to generate information necessary to adjust the images, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a beam projector means an apparatus that realizes images on a display device, transmits light generated from a separate light source to a display device, and projects it on a screen to provide images. The light transmitting a display device in the beam projector can be magnified through a lens assembly and the focus can also be adjusted according to a distance from the screen.
Since the beam projector is expensive, it has been mainly used for meetings, presentations, rallies, events, or the like, in public places such as a large conference room, not for general users, but a beam projector for use at home has been recently commercialized. Further, owing to the development of information devices such as portable terminals, etc., an attempt to commercialize a beam projector with excellent portability, which can be stored in a user's pocket or bag without difficulty, has been made.
However, the beam projector greatly distorts colors and geometrical shapes of images according to an angle of the images projected on a screen or a wall surface. In order to adjust the problem, the user directly changes some of the parameters of the beam projector to modify color or keystone adjustment values. However, when the projector is used, it causes the inconvenience in changing the parameters whenever the beam projector is installed.
In order to improve the inconvenience, technologies of installing a camera on the projector and outputting specific patterns using the camera to adjust a focus of a lens or colors and mounting an accelerometer in the projector to adjust a vertical keystone based on a vertical slope of the projector have been currently used.
However, since the camera installed in the projector faces the projection direction of the projector, there is a limitation in detecting distorted images to adjust their geometrical shapes even though images are distorted at the user's viewpoint.
In addition, a technology of using the difference between a viewing angle of the camera and a projection angle of the projector may be considered. However, this adjusting method should also use a high-resolution camera in order to improve the precision. Further, when the projection angle is changed by using a zoom lens, this adjusting method additionally requires a separate device for recognizing the changed projection angle and thus, causes an increase in cost.